Fluffy’s Prophecy
This version of FlareonVaporeonLeafeon's story is quite old, if you are looking for the newer version, please click this link. Thank you for understanding. Prologue The moon would seem as if it was shaking. But the grass stood quiet. The grass would have a few water droplets on them as the great bull (a cow that died many skys ago *1 sky=1 month*) would rise onto the grass. “Here we stand at the grasslands,” he began, “you’ve all come to hear the prophecy we need to share with the ground dwellers.” the great bear shouted, “Share it with us, Great bull.” The great bull looked sternly at the great bear. The great bear‘s ears went down and the great bull then continued. “Here it is,” He took a breath and shouted across the great moonlight of the moon, “''There shall be two animals like no two animals before. They shall go on the Mossy mountain journey and save us from the doom a monster put us in.One a carnivore, and the other a herbivore.”''The great animals stood in scilence as those words echoed though the stars. “But who ssssshall we choose?” The great cobra asked. “Yes, who will we choose?” The animals shouted, one by one. All but the great bull. “I say it should be this young bull. Young and sturdy enough.” The herbivores argued like carnivores. But suprisingly, the carnivores stayed put. The carnivores had their choice in mind, it was Miam, the fearless baby tiger. The great bull called “Enough!” the animals stood silent. “We have made our decision.” He’d call out, “The herbivore’s decision is a young cow named Fluffy.” The other herbivores nodded. The great lion called out “ We are ready aswell, we choose a little tiger named Miam.” The carnivores nodded. “Then it is done.” The great bull shouted, ”We shall send the sign.” Chapter 1 Fluffy nibbled on some grass, it was tender, maybe even a little sweet. But Fluffy had something better to do, and that was impressing his siblings. Fluffy strutted over to the farm stall, Flower, Slither, and Jumpy were over by Fluffy’s mother’s stall. He turned to look at them while strutting and, BUMP! Bumped into his father. “Well hows my little model doing?” Mr Shine (Fluffy’s dad) would say delightfully. “I’m fine dad!” Fluffy responded. Mr Shine nodded and clacked off. He looked over to where his siblings were, they weren’t there. Fluffy clacked over to where they last were and looked around for clues. Suddenly, Flower came out of a stall and shouted “BOO!” Fluffy got terrified, he ran in a circle like he always did. “Hahahahaha!” Flower exclaimed. “I know! He’s such a scaredy cow!” Slither chuckled. Fluffy saw what they were doing, they were bullying him again... “Cut it out!” Fluffy exclaimed. “Or else!” Flower and Slither looked at him. “Or else what?” “You’re gonna use your tiny horns to hurt us? Ha!” The cowbell rung. It was time for dinner. The others ran to the food stall and ate their tails off. Fluffy just walked past it and sat outside by the fence. “Maybe they’re right...” Fluffy murmured. “Maybe I am just a whimp...” Fluffy went to the food stall and ate. He walked over to his mother’s stall and slept with her. She’d always make him feel better. The next day... Fluffy walked out of the stall. The sun shone brightly like the forest fire that happened many skys ago, Fluffy pranced around in the grass, ignoring the fact his sisters would wake up soon and start bullying him again. Except Jumpy... she just stared at them... But anyways, Fluffy looked at the sun like it was the summer grass, eyes wide, smiling little mouth, it was great. Until Flower woke up. “What’ cha doing weirdo?” Flower murmured to Fluffy. Fluffy got startled and jumped back. It turned out he fell in the big bramble bush by the entrence. “ACK! OUCH! OWIE!” Fluffy yowled. He’d leap out of the bramble bush and have a little star shaped cut on his forehead. “Ha! Scardey.. whoa...” Flower starred in amazement as Fluffy cried out “Go get mum!” Flower ran to their mom’s stall and got her. “Fluffy, what happened?” Jumpy came out of their mom’s stall and mom came with her shouting “Oh, Fluffy!” Fluffy looked up at her and she gasped. “Fluffy,“ She whispered in amazement. Fluffy got up and shook some brambles off. “What is it, mommy?” Fluffy asked, confused. “There is something I’ve never told you about,” Fluffy’s amazed mother began to speak, “There was once a very handsome cow, he was loved by all. But then, he got turned into meat... he was never spoken of again. But, sometimes, we tell stories of him, and his amazing adventures. He is now called the great bull. He is one of the sky dwellers, they guide us on the darkest day. And they have a prophecy. I think you may be a part of it.” Fluffy’s mother looked at Fluffy and chuckled. Fluffy looked down in disbelief. He didn’t believe he was in a prophecy. Besides, he’s just a regular old farm cow, what could a farm cow do in a prophecy? Eat grass? Make meat? Go in a rodeo? Fluffy padded to the water bucket and drank some water. While he drank, he saw something, no... someone! Fluffy looked at them, they were handsome, had very sharp horns and looked skinny. ”You’re the chosen one.” The great bull echoed. Fluffy stared, startled. Fluffy backed up and went to frolic in the flowers, NOT with Flower, Slither, or Jumpy. Fluffy frolicked around until the sun dropped and the moon rose, he was pretty tired then. He went to his mother’s stall and told his mother. “I saw him!” Fluffy’s mother nodded, and replied, “Then you are in the prophecy.” Fluffy was so excited to see what he was going to do! END OF CHAPTER. Chapter 2 Fluffy woke up the next morning, not knowing what to do next. His feet felt achy, his head was dazed, like a bad dream happened. He didn’t worry about it, all he was was hungry, he got out of the stall and went into the farm grasslands. He bent down and took his breakfast bite, expecting a sweet taste, instead a NASTY lawn mower taste. Why’d the farmer cut it at this time?! ''Fluffy thought, still dazed. Fluffy walked off to the breakfast tray, it was his only hope for breakfast now... he looked in, only a few specks of hay from last time, he ate it. Flower jumped out, “BOO,” as usual, Fluffy jumped back and hit his bottom on the hard grass, turned out it wasn’t that bad and he got up. “Scaredy-cat Scaredy-cat!” Flower taunted to Fluffy. “Stop doing that...” Fluffy grumbled. “Or what? You’re gonna tell mommy? Booo Hoooo!” Flower taunted again, “Ha!” Fluffy ran as fast as he could to get his mother, Mrs.Shine.”Mommy!” Fluffy cried, “Mommy, Flower wont stop hurting my feelings!” Turned out, Fluffy’s mother wasn’t there, Fluffy looked everywhere, well, almost everywhere. Fluffy’s mother told him to NEVER go in the house where you hear cows scream, “STOP!” Or “ACK!” he wasn’t going to let that happen to his mother, he stormed in, and, just in time saw the farmer hooking chains on his mother. Fluffy charged at him, with full force, he just kicked Fluffy and went about his day, Fluffy then, bit the farmer’s leg as hard as he could, “Fluffy,” Fluffy’s mother gasped. The farmer yelped, “Help, this cow is crazy!” Flower came running in, just to join Fluffy, biting, charging. Fluffy’s father heard them, and charged in to help. They defeated the farmer in no time. (no, they didn’t kill him :T) Fluffy’s mother was safe, “We’ve got to get out of this place!” Fluffy’s mother exclaimed. “We will!” Fluffy’s father replied. “Fluffy, Flower, go get Slither and Jumpy.” Fluffy and Flower, despite being frenemies, rushed to get them. Turns out, they got them and they all stormed out of the farmer’s field for good! Fluffy kept running, the others too. They wanted to get as far as possible from the farmer. Fluffy stopped, where were they? They heard a HIISSSSSS and a ROAR, they weren’t out in the forest, were they? Fluffy crept into the forest, very much afraid. “Hello?” Fluffy called out into the forest. No response... Fluffy called out again, “Any animal there?” It was silent. Fluffy and his family crept further into the forest. They found a curved tree with a little burrow dug into it, they could rest there. Fluffy and his family rested in the for a while, when they were done Flower, Slither, and Jumpy went out to talk about what just happened, Fluffy got out and took a nibble of grass, it was... different, maybe even sweeter than the farm grass. Fluffy took another bite, and was pleased after that. "This is even better than the farmer's grass!" Fluffy exclaimed. Just then, the tiger family stormed in. "Huh?" Fluffy's mother looked at them sternly. "Pardon me," Mr.Scratch (Miam's father) murmured. "Are you, raiding our home?" Fluffy's family was confused. Fluffy stuck up for his family and said, "No, we didn't know this was your home, could we stay a little longer before we are on our way?" Mrs. Scratch (Miam's mother) replied, "Of course." Miam looked at Fluffy strangely, Fluffy looked at Miam strangely, they were the chosen ones. '''END OF CHAPTER.' Chapter 3 “Hello...” Miam murmured, “Hi!” Fluffy exclaimed, they both stood silent as they looked at each other’s markings (Fluffy’s star and Miam’s star), Miam’s star was on her paw and Fluffy’s was on his forehead. “Do you know the prophecy?” Miam asked, with her scruffy voice, “I do know there is a prophecy,“ Fluffy continued, “But I don’t remember the words...” Fluffy looked at Miam with pure eyes, “Can you tell me again?” Miam answered, “Sure, I don’t mind,” Miam began, “''There shall be two animals like no animals before. They shall go on the Mossy Mountain journey to save us all a monster put us in. One a carnivore, the other a herbivore.” ''as Fluffy tried to remember what Miam had said, he nodded. “But when will we go? Miam asked, “I think the next sky could be possible...” Fluffy answered. “Good idea!” Miam exclaimed, and rushed off to tell her family the news. Fluffy just looked at her rush off and giggled. Fluffy walked off to his family and told them when they were leaving to go on their journey. “I’m so proud of you, Fluffy.” Fluffy’s mother whispered to him. Tears filled Fluffy’s eyes, but he was determined not to cry. “Fluffy, I‘m going to miss you..” Flower, Slither, and Jumpy said altogether. “Hey!” They all said. “Hpmh.” Flower said. It was a full moon by then, and it was time for bed. Fluffy curled up by his mother, and had a strange dream. ”Fluffy? Fluffy, wake up!” The great bull called. Fluffy opened his eyes and stared at the great bull, stunned. “Ah, you’re awake.” The great bull murmured. The great bull jumped up to his area of grass and called, “The great animals, rise to what I have to tell you tonight!” Fluffy stared as many dead, weary animals rose from the ground, “I have brought him back, he is the herbivore that we know as the hero.“ Fluffy looked closer, there were no carnivores around. “Where’s Miam?” Fluffy asked the great bull, “She’s with the carnivores, but you’ll be fine.” The great bull answered. The other animals swarmed around Fluffy, “STOP!” Fluffy screamed, “First of all, where am I?!” The great bull answered, "You're at the great fields," he continued, "And we wanted to encourage you on your journey to save us all from doom." Fluffy stood there, startled, "Doom?! What kind of doom?!" Fluffy asked nervously. The great bull ignored him and sat on a starry tree stump. "Everyone, everyone, we all are excited to meet this hero of ours," he carried on, "But do not crowd around him, he needs to save energy for the start of his journey tomorrow." The other great animals nodded. There was a glistening light beginning to shine across the fields, "We must send you back," he murmured to Fluffy, "Goodbye little one." The great bull disappeared. Fluffy woke up to Miam pawing his ears, "Com'on Fluffy! Wake up!" She excitedly murmured to Fluffy, "I'm up..." Fluffy got up and yawned, was that dream really real? "Oh you should've seen what went on with me and the carnivores last night!" She explained to Fluffy, "Miam, we don't have time-" Fluffy got cut off by Miam, "The carnivores were so nice!" ''Maybe because you're a carnivore and I'm a herbivore? ''He almost said that, but held himself back, he didn't want to ruin Miam's excitement, all Fluffy could hear her saying right now was 'carnivore' and 'the great lion', ''I wonder who that is... ''Fluffy thought to himself. By the time Miam was done, both of their familys were wide and awake. "Fluffy..." Jumpy said, "I'm going to miss you..." "I'll be back," Fluffy promised, "Until then..." He'd lock his eyes on Jumpy and smiled. Jumpy smiled back, "Goodbye.." She'd murmur. After Fluffy and Miam said their goodbyes, they nodded to each other, and disappeared into the forest. Chapter 4 By the time they got out of the forest, they already had aches and scrapes. And worst of all, a rabbit stole some of fluffy's grass right out of his mouth! Fluffy wasn't sure were they were going, but he felt something inside him to keep going strait. Miam grumbled as they went through a bramble bush. "Fluffy, are you sure we're going the right way?" Miam asked. Fluffy nodded slightly, and walked on. Suddenly, they'd feel strangled,as something slithered across their paws and hooves. "Ssssssssssssssssss" Someone echoed. Fluffy stopped, and looked bellow his hooves, there, was a long snake. “W-who are you?!” Fluffy stammered, “Heh, I’m Tobi.” The ‘snake’ hissed, “I think I just found my new favorite meal...” “What is it?” Miam growled, “Hmmmm... well,” Tobi curled up, “Cows!” Tobi chuckled as he aimed for Fluffy’s neck and jumped over to bite. Fluffy jumped up just in time as Miam‘s eyes widened, and as she bit and shook Tobi. “Knock it off!” Tobi hissed, “Never!!” Miam growled even louder than before. Tobi hissed loudly and bit her muzzle. “Ack!” Miam yowled, as Tobi jumped off and slithered fastly away. Fluffy trotted over to her, “Miam!!” Fluffy cried. Brief intermission.. Hey guys, FlareonVaporeonLeafeon here! I just wanted to say sorry to all of you who are waiting for me to finish this... I’m very busy over the summer, and won’t have much time to edit this, so I’m going to try my best to get this done & over with before summer ends, thank you for your time. Sincerely, FlareonVaporeonLeafeon Chapter 4 *PT 2* Miam looked at Fluffy, “Maybe you should go on without me..” “No!” Fluffy cried, “I’m not going without you!!!!” He exclaimed, “I need to get you some help, stay here.” he tried to sound calmer as he raced off into the forest to get some help. As he galloped off into the woods crying out, “Somebody! We need help!” His star scar on his forehead glew, what could that mean? Fluffy didn’t know, he just kept on running, crying, and trying to get help. Suddenly, he saw a cottage, it was a small one, about the size of a small tree, but it didn’t matter, he knew somebody might live in it. Fluffy stopped at the cottage’s door and knocked it with his horns, panting. A small doe opened it slightly, and looked out, gasping, “You poor thing!” Fluffy was still panting, trying to explain, “Snake.. Bit.. friend...” he huffed, “A snake?!” The doe cried, “One second!” The doe carefully shut the door and then opened it a few seconds later, “So, what’s this snake you’re speaking about?” a buck said next to the doe. “His name... was..” Fluffy sneered, “Tobi..” “TOBI?!” The doe exclaimed, “When I get my hands on that snake I will stomp on him!!” Fluffy was perplexed, “You.. know.. Tobi?” “Yeah!” The buck yelled, “We helped him out a few skies ago!” “Well, what are we waiting for?” The doe grabbed some herbs and exclaimed, “Let’s go help your friend!!” When Fluffy, The doe, and the buck got to Miam they stopped, “It’s not bad..” The doe said, “You guys are lucky you didn’t end up like my father,” “What happened to your father?” Fluffy asked, “Erm- I’ll tell you when you are older perhaps..” she replied, “Owwwie!” Miam whined, “hold still,” The buck replied as he chewed up some blue berries and put it on the bite, topping it off with a few oak leaves, “there, you get some rest,” The doe said when the buck finished, “thanks!” Fluffy called out, “anytime.” The doe and buck replied, “We’ve gotta go now,” Fluffy said, “Thanks for the help, goodbye!” “Goodbye!” The two deer replied, The doe added, “Good luck!” Miam nodded at Fluffy and got up, they padded off into the forest, looking around for a soft place to rest for the night. Fluffy yawned, seeing a bed of leaves, he sped up to a trot, “This seems like a nice place to stay,” he called to Miam, who was far behind, “Okay..” she yawned, trying to speed up. When Miam was at the bed of leaves with Fluffy, she curled up and imediantly went to sleep, Fluffy curled up with her, and went to sleep. Chapter 5 Dawn broke through the trees as Fluffy woke, he was still tired, it had only been 6 hours after Miam was bitten by Tobi, he’d wonder how her bite was doing. Soon after dawn broke, Miam woke up, she was in pain, ”My whole body hurts..” Miam groaned. Fluffy sighed, “its just the snake bite, dont worry, it’ll get better.” Fluffy froze, he forgot they had a prophecy! “This might sound dumb but.. what was the prophecy again?” “I actually forgot too..” Miam said, “but its something about the ‘Mossy moutains’ I think,” Fluffy sighed as he rose up from the crumbled leaves. His star on his spotted forhead started glowing as he collapsed back down, "Ack!!!” Miam whipped around to Fluffy, “Fluffy!!” her eyes widened, “Are you ok?!!” Fluffy struggled to get up. Miam Category:Stories Category:Pages That Need To Be Finished Category:FlareonVaporeonLeafeon's Story Category:Roleplay and Story Wikia Category:Made Up Stories Category:Stories That Need To Be Finished